La mejor aventura
by ScAr-PotterMaLfoy
Summary: Peter ha regresado, por su Wendy. Regalo para nikki alice vamp


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la eterna leyenda de J. M. Barrie (excepto los que no reconozcan) yo solo juego con ellos y ya. No obtengo ningún beneficio más que divertirme un rato.

-"¿No me olvidarás antes de que llegue la época de limpieza general, ¿verdad Peter?" –preguntó ella conociendo la poca noción que el tenía del tiempo.

-"Espérame siempre porque una noche, de repente, me oirás cacarear" –fue lo último que dijo él antes de desaparecer en el cielo oscuro de aquella noche.

Wendy había suspirado antes de regresar la mirada a su nueva familia. Como Peter le había pedido, ella todas las noches lo esperaba hasta que sus párpados se vencían por el cansancio y lograba soñar con sirenas y piratas.

Con el paso de los meses, la esperanza en ella iba desapareciendo de a poco mientras que los niños perdidos disfrutaban cada vez más el estar en aquella incómoda monotonía, todavía les encantaban las historias de Nunca Jamás pero los nuevos amigos de los colegios y los estudios tenían absortas sus mentes.

Mientras tanto en el país de Nunca Jamás Peter Pan se encontraba confundido y escandalizado con lo que pasaba, nunca había visto una reacción así en la tierra. Había días cuando él recordaba sus aventuras con los niños perdidos y Wendy en que las flores del lugar florecían más que nunca con colores tan claros que podía pasar horas admirándolas; sin embargo, la mayoría de las noches eran frías casi congeladas y nevadas pues el se sentaba solo en el mecedora de la casita del árbol, pues Campanita ya había muerto hace tiempo y Wendy no volvía.

Peter no entendía que sucedía en aquella tierra y mucho menos le importaba, su corazón estaba solo y triste como nunca antes el día en que se juntó de valor (pues sí, él era muy valiente para enfrentar piratas pero no para enfrentar sus sentimientos) para volver a aquella ventana de la que se había alejado tanto tiempo atrás.

Wendy había crecido en esos años, no era el gran avance, pero era cm que le favorecían, sus facciones se habían afinado y su cuerpo había madurado pero aún así, ella esperaba ansiosa la hora de dormir para contar los cuentos y perder su mirada en el azul profundo de aquel cielo plagado de estrellas.

Era una noche cualquiera para él, que pronto se transformaría. Cuando llegó al borde del ventanal, pudo ver las luces apagadas y sorprendido se acercó más, pudo ver como las camas de Michael y John habían desaparecido para dejar atrás la de Wendy, pero no había rastro de ella.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la soledad que caló como frío hasta sus huesos de aquella habitación a la que tanto aprecio le tenía, las luces de la sala eran desbordantes al igual que el coro de risas que de esta salía.

Pudo jurar en ese momento que se hubiera roto algo si hubiera visto aquella escena desde el balcón pues, antes de que pudiera controlarlo, detuvo su vuelo y pesadamente calló en el suelo cuando vio a Wendy, _su Wendy,_ bailando divertidamente con otro muchacho ante la atenta mirada de los señores Darling, mientras los niños reían de la ocurrencia del joven de hacerla bailar mientras escuchaban la radio.

La sonrosada muchacha le sonrió y a él le brillaron los ojos ante ese gesto, gesto que solía ser solo _suyo_ pensó Peter. Pronto los padres se unieron recordando viejos momentos en que, como jóvenes enamorados bailaban y los niños uno a uno sacaban a bailar a la Tía Millicent.

Su _rival_, como había decidido llamarlo desde ese momento, era casi tan alto como él, pues el era alto para su edad, pero definitivamente tenía dos o tres años más.

Sus ojos azules, pero no tanto como los suyos, se dijo internamente Peter tratando de convenserce a si mismo.

Luego de haber analizado la escena suspiró y con pesadez se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún derecho a "competir" contra nadie, él había dejado a Wendy y lo sabía, sabía que ella no lo esperaría para siempre y que en algún momento encontraría a un "esposo" pero... jamás creyó que él fuera tan fácil de olvidar.

No podía elevarse en el aire, no con todos aquellos pensamientos negativos y el dolor que le invadía, así que caminó sin rumbo alguno por las hermosas calles iluminadas de aquel maravilloso lugar que Londres era.

"_Que tonto he sido" _se repetía cada vez que pateaba la piedra que había encontrado calles atrás.

Pronto unas luces lo iluminaron, era una joven pareja cercana a los 30 años que se bajaron de aquel coche para acercarse a él.

-Niño! –le gritaban, él asustado emprendió la fuga y empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

-Detente, no queremos hacerte daño. –

-Basta! –dijo él –No me sigan más. –

La historia que transcurrió cuando por fin lograron alcanzarlo es corta y clara, Peter no tenía familia y vestido con hojas y ramas parecía un niño con serios problemas mentales. Aquella, era una familia que acababa de recibir la triste noticia de que jamás lograrían tener un hijo.

Cuando ambos corazones rotos se encontraron, después de mucho tiempo y paciencia, lograron formar una familia con un solo corazón recompuesto. Peter llevaba dos años en aquella forma de vida y era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado, unas cuantas hadas lo visitaban de vez en cuando y hasta él estaba sorprendido de que aún conservara la capacidad inocente, pero perfecta, para emprender el vuelo algunas veces.

Sin embargo, lo que no olvidaba nunca era aquella sonrisa que esa chica de caureles rubios le dedicaba cuando le contaba sus aventuras. Extrañaba a Wendy.

Para cuando la joven Darling lo recordó, había entrado ya a la universidad para estudiar letras; ansiaba ser escritora para poder narrar con sus palabras, de una vez y para siempre, la historia que albergaba su corazón de cierto niño que había decidido no crecer jamás.

Peter, quien se había dedicado a estudiar cuidadosamente la vida de la joven, amparado por las sombras del balcón y los faroles cercanos a la casa. Se había inscrito en la misma universidad con una carrera que ni él entendía pero eso era lo de menos.

Cuando se cruzaron por primera vez, él le sonrió sin pensarlo en aquella biblioteca y se acercó a ayudarla con un libro en una estantería demasiado alta.

-Muchas gracias, has sido muy amable –dijo ella

-Todo por una hermosa señorita –

-Soy Wendy –dijo ella extendiendo su mano.

-¿Solo Wendy? –preguntó él con un extraño retorcijón en el estómago por evocar recuerdo pasados, dedicándole una sonrisa ladeada.

-Wendy Moira Ángela Darling –dijo sonriendo

-Es un maravilloso nombre –

-¿Y tú eres? –

-Peter –contestó

-¿Solo Peter? -siguió el juego ella

-Solo Peter –

Antes de que volviera a preguntar el se despidió y se alejó rápidamente con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, jamás pensó que volver a escuchar su voz o ver su sonrisa le afectarían tanto pero ahí estaba corriendo a casa, mientras "_mamá y papá" _le preguntaban que sucedía.

Los días fueron pasando hasta que otra fecha particular se acercó a ella cuando vio como chocaba con un muro cercano. "_Siempre fue algo distraída" _ recordó Peter.

-Permítame ayudarla señorita Darling –dijo amablemente.

-Gracias "solo Peter" –él sonrió al ver que no se había olvidado de aquella charla.

-Pensé que no te volvería a ver después de ese día –dijo riendo –Saliste despavorido antes de poder averiguar cualquier otra cosa sobre ti –

-No hay nada interesante en realidad, que pueda llamar tu atención –le aseguró. –Sin embargo, podría dedicarte esos minutos que antes no existieron para acompañarte hasta tu clase –

-Eso me encantaría –

Iniciaron el trayecto en un silencio para nada incómodo hasta que la joven decidió hablar.

-¿Estudias literatura? –preguntó y él negó sonriendo.

-Estudio drama –

-¿Y qué haces en este edificio? –su cara llena de auténtica curiosidad, de lo poco que sabía sobre el lugar, el edificio de artes escénica quedaba al otro lado del campus.

-Tengo algunos amigos aquí –mintió sonrojado.

-Mmm.. ya veo –asintió

-¿Supongo que tú si estudias literatura? –comentó señalando los libros.

-Es la mejor carrera –aseguró.

-No lo creo, demasiadas... Letras –ambos rieron y pronto se hayaron frente al salón de Wendy.

-Bueno, creo que este es el final del camino señorita Darling –ella suspiró mirando al piso –Nos veremos pronto –aseguró él

-¿Lo prometes? –

-Lo prometo –

Encuentros ocasionales como este, desembocaron en una bella amistad que creció de a poco.

-Buenos días Peter –se anunció ella entrando por la puerta principal del teatro, lugar donde el joven todos los miércoles por la mañana se encontraba repasando diálogos o estudiando para las pruebas.

-Buenos días Wendy –respondió él. Aquella agradable monotonía que tenían específicamente esos días, hacían de los miércoles por la mañana, el momento favorito de Peter durante toda la semana.

-Hoy traje un pastel que hizo mi madre –le comentó ella.

-Y yo, dos tazas de té –

Así era, pequeños desayunos improvisados que podían traducirse también en almuerzos durante los períodos libres de ambos. Pero aquel día, algo lució reluciente en el pecho de Wendy, era un dije que él no había notado antes. Institivamente acercó su mano y tomó la cadena con cuidado bajo la atenta mirada de la joven.

-Es hermoso –susurró. Entre sus manos sostenía una cadena delicada de oro fino con el dije de un fruto extraño que él parecía reconocer de alguna historia mágica o un cuento.

-Lo sé, perdí el original hace mucho tiempo –él la miró y ella le sonrió –Haz cambiado Peter –le dijo mientras él se ponía de pie sorprendido –Dijiste que nunca crecerías y hoy tienes 19 años.

Peter no podía creer lo que escuchaba, habían pasado casi tres meses desde aquel día que se encontraron en la biblioteca y parecía que Wendy había invertido todo ese tiempo en tratar de confirmar sus sospechas.

-¿Creíste que no te reconocería, verdad? –preguntó ella y cuando Peter no pudo responder una carcajada hizo coro en el vacío auditorio –Que tonto eres, ¿quién más tendría los ojos tan azules o el cabello tan claro? ¿Quién más sabría tanto de asombrosos seres fantásticos para ayudarme en mis tareas? Peter, te reconocí desde el instante en que bajaste el libro en aquella biblioteca –

-¿Cómo? –

-Siempre supe que regresarías –ella lo miró después de largo tiempo de haber apartado la mirada. –Lo prometiste –

Peter rió negando mientras volvía a tomar asiento y metía la mano en el bolsillo de su camisa.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Wendy cuando tomó entre sus manos el objeto que él había sacado del bolsillo –

-Algo que siempre fue tuyo –

Cuando Peter soltó su mano los finos dedos se fueron despegando de la palma. Allí estaba, brillantemente pulido como el día en que lo había sacado del cajón, como el día en que había jurado que aquel pequeño detalle era el más importante que tenía su vida.

El pequeño dedal yacía allí, como un halo de polvo de hada, suspendido en el tiempo. Como si aquello borrara todo espacio de tiempo que hubiera existido y los trasladara hasta la habitación de grandes ventanas donde el pequeño niño lloraba por haber perdido su sombra.

-Una niña, siempre valdrá más que veinte niños –dijo Peter llamando su atención –Sobretodo tú, Wendy Darling –

Sus ojos achocolatados se llenaron de lágrimas mientras devolvía la mirada azul que él le entregaba.

-¿Por qué volviste Peter? –

-Porque entendí, que no importaba que vida viviera. Si elegía vivir eternamente o crecer para vivir como cualquier otra persona normal. Nada, tenía sentido si no estaba contigo –ella sonrió –Regresé... Por ti –

-¿Y por qué no viniste a buscarme? –

-Porque imaginé que me habías olvidado, -su mirada se volvió triste y lejana –cuando llegué, tu ventana estaba cerrada y parecía no querer abrirse más –

-Y entonces te fuiste –aclaró Wendy, mas Peter negó

-No, me alejé. Quise crecer para demostrarte... Lo que tú me había demostrado –

-¿Y qué es eso? –

-Que podía dejarlo todo con tal de estar contigo –

Wendy sonrió y abrazó a Peter como había querido hacerlo desde hace tantos años. En medio de aquel momento susurró en su oído.

-Crecer, puede ser la mejor aventura de todas –

Peter se alejó sonriendo y le dijo

-Vivir, simplemente vivir es la mejor aventura de todas –ella sonrió y asintió

-Podrás cumplirla –

-La estoy cumpliendo –

-¿Entonces te haz quedado ya sin aventuras? –

-Nunca –dijo firmemente –Me quedan un millón más –

-¿Me dejarás acompañarte esta vez? –

-No pienso alejarme nunca más –respondió mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello de su rostro –Ninguna aventura está completa si no te tengo a mi lado –

Fue entonces cuando sucedió, después de tanto tiempo soñándolo y tantas noches esperándolo. Su beso de cuento de hadas estaba allí, tímido, silencioso y simplemente lleno de amor, de ternura, de cariño, de anhelo y esperanza.

Porque simplemente allí empezaba la verdadera aventura.

* * *

_Hola! Bueno, primero quiero desearles una feliz navidad (algo atrasada) y un próspero año nuevo 2014 que todos sus propóstios se cumplan._

_Segundo! Quiero dedicar este fic (primera vez por aquí) a alguien muy especial para mi que hoy celebra sus maravillosos dulces 16. Puedo decir que te conozco muy bien mi querida Allie y después de 10 años y no saber que regalarte mi maravillosa mente llegó con esta idea de una parejita que te gusta mucho, espero que lo disfrutes. Significas mucho para mi amiga y jamás de los jamáses me olvido de ti. Así que ahí está con todo mi esfuerzo y dedicación. Te adoro como no tienes idea y espero que hayas pasado bien en tu día._

_Así que felices fiestas a todos y se les ha gustado: el botoncito de abajo es gratis!_

_Un abrazo_

_"Keep Dreaming"_

_Scar*_


End file.
